Forever More
by Breadxman
Summary: Varen brings Isobel ice-cream to her window, but maybe he wanted more than just to talk. LEMON-ONESHOT
1. One Chance

The October chill blew across my face, taking the air from my lungs and jingling the chains hanging from the black skinny jeans along my waist. The trees bristled in the wind and the woods nearby whispered. The average person would cast away the whispers as the wind blowing through the bushes, but I knew better. I knew what lurked within the darkness.

Hoisting up the satchel across my shoulders, I hiked on. My eyes on the ground and the hair in my face, I watched as my black combat boots made soft smacks across the pavement. Houses upon houses passed by me, some with their lights dimmed, while others were filled with light. Glass walls allowed outsiders to watch their perfect families bustle about in preparations for Halloween. Cobwebs hung from corners, bats hung from the ceilings while plastic spiders sat still on window panels and shelves. Seriously, who did these people think they are? With their cute decorations and pitch perfect children. Dressed in their best at all times. I bet the girls will be princess' and the boys knights. While the other children will go for something a little spookier. Ghosts and green goblins. Ha.. As if that was how scary real life was. If only they knew what I knew.

There it was. With tall roofs and lit up windows. The flashing of a television could be seen from the living room window. The large glass door was shut tight, closing me off. Something caught my eye from the top level. A girl, walking past her window. Tightening my bag around my shoulders, I took a deep breath and made my way to the pipe clinging to the side of the house.

My rings clanged and clicked against the metal pipe, making me flinch. Not wanting to get caught, I went slow and steady. Trying to make as little noise as possible. Doubts filtered through my mind_, _would she forgive me? I scoffed to myself, of course she wouldn't forgive me. Why would she need me when she has her jock boyfriend and cheerleader friends. "_Because of the project.." _my mind whispered to me. A puff of white escaped my lips as my fingers slipped across the pipe. Freezing for a moment before continuing my climb slowly.

Its worth a shot, I thought to myself as I reached where the roof came out onto a ledge. The black tiles grabbing ah old of my clothing like fingers, reaching and snagging at me. As if to pull be back, warning me to not go any farther. Whispers flew by my ears, my hair dangling in my face and blowing across my vision. Cursing silently, I closed my eyes until they stopped.

The white curtains covered the details within the room, but it didn't mute them. Her voice rang out, clear and familiar to me. On the phone, per usual. My Jade eyes rolled slightly, positioning my feet on the roof, I crouched by her window. I froze when I heard footsteps, thinking that her dad was on his way to her room. But A shadow came across the white curtains, blocking out the light. A nice figure, with hair that fell down her shoulders as she pulled back a small piece. Smirking to myself, I smacked my hand against the glass. My rings clinking loudly, along with her shriek. Blanking my face, I peered into the window. Her wide eyes staring at me from the ground of her floor. I tried my best not to show my amusement as I looked at her.

When she moved, I couldn't help but let my eyes travel down her toned body. Bending over, she picked up the phone that had fell to the ground. The bottom of her cheeks slightly hanging out from the small pajama shorts. I felt the pull under my already tight skinny jeans, but my face displayed nothing. Impassive, I watched as she hung up and opened up the window slightly, trying to help her I slid my fingers over the crevice of the window. The touch of her warm skin froze me in spot. I glanced up at her, her blue eyes wide and her bottom lip parted as her tongue slipped over it. I felt the pull again, harder this time as a buzzing sensation- like static- sparked where our flesh met. The knock on her door made her jump, slamming her back to where my hands were. And I was falling.

The curse words slid from my mouth like air as my back slid down the roof tiles. Head first towards the ground, my clothes snagged on the rugged tips, the bag I was carrying clutched as tightly as possible in my hand as i kept sliding. Fear bubbled up in my stomach until the bag i carried snagged on an upturned tile. I jutted to an abrubt stop, turning my body head right as the last possible second, my boots hit the edge of the gutter. Spreading out my hands, I took a second to catch my breath. I could hear her muffled voice along with her dad's from where I was. I kept as still as possible, trying not to give myself away. The curtains had been drawn when she opened the door, so the blackness around me pulsated. Calling me, begging me, drawing me in. My eyes shut again, my temples throbbing as I ignored the whispers around me. Her hushed whisper brought me out of my reverie. Inching myself backwards, I slowly turned and stood up. I tiptoed my way back to her, my eyes watching my feet carefully, trying to avoid falling again.

When I got to her, I leaned into the window slightly. My jaded eyes glancing at her before sitting calmly, pulling the bag in between her and me, I unzipped it. With a deep breath, and a calming reassurance in my mind, I said to her as though its as simple as it is.

_**"I thought you might want some crappy ice-cream."**_

When I offered her the ice-cream, and she took it. Something inside me broke, a dam of emotions I didn't expect. Warmth spread through my veins, a landslide of acceptance and happiness that spread through me like wildfire. It took everything in me to not grin and jump in victory. Instead, I offered her a spoon. I stared at her with intensity, she had accepted the ice-cream, but the battle wasn't over_. Trust me_, he willed at her consciously_, trust me enough to know that it's not a joke or a trick. _When she slowly took it, I broke away from the gaze. Opening up my carton, I dug in wordlessly.


	2. Taken Chance

**AUTHORS NOTE- I DONT OWN ANY OF THIS. KELLY CREAGH OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS. **

**ps: **

**-I'm going to skip all the talking shit cause Im definitely not re-writing all of that. But Ill get to the good stuff soon enough. -**

When she left the room, the wind had picked up. The slightly melted ice cream freezing my fingers to the bone. Not that I minded it, I still peered into her room. Curiosity spiked as I saw all the pink and trophies. Was she really the perfect little cheerleader everyone thought she was? Cautiously, I put on thick black boot on the window frame, and then the next before sliding into her bedroom. The first thought I had when I got the full view was "pink". Pink bed, with pink pillows, and a fuzzy pink rug covered up the majority of the floor. My face twisted. My all black figure stood frozen in the middle of her room. The acceptance I had felt earlier left me fast. Like wisps, the comfort I felt earlier vanished into thin air. Cheerleader trophies lined the walls, pictures in frames of her in her uniform occupied the space above her bed. My black hair covered up one of my eyes as I glanced around, but something caught my eye from the shelf. An album book. Padding my way across the room, I lifted it.

Perched on the edge of her bed, I opened up the album. Pictures and pictures of her adulated the pages. Her blonde hair up in a pony, her blue eyes shining and her smile bright. I stared at each picture, her beauty radiating up to me. I couldn't help but smirk slightly at the image of of her in her uniform, holding up a 1 in her stance. The cheerleader, the perfect child, the wonder girl. My heart skipped in my chest. Sliding the small picture out of the album, I opened up my wallet and slipped it in quietly before turning the page. When the door opened, I glanced up from the picture of her shoving a piece of pizza into her mouth.

When she grabbed the album out of my grasp, I shrugged and stretched back out across her pink bed.

"Impressive." I told her as I propped myself up on my elbows. Her cheeks were bright red, and I couldn't help but to imagine if her cheeks would get that red when she was cuming. I willed my tight pants to stay still as my groin twitched to life.

When she sat the book down, I lifted up from my propped elbows. My eyes looking her up and down, from her bare feet to the blonde hair that fell down carelessly around her shoulders.

"Varen.." her voice sent shivers down my spine, I couldn't help but react to the way she talked to me. "Why did you come here tonight?" she asked in her innocent voice.

"I had to apologize.. " he started slowly, as if to not scare away a frightened animal. "and because I wanted to see you. " I finished quietly. I was losing my cool demenour. My calm expression cracked ever so slightly, like one of my nocs, I was being shattered- piece by piece.

It was the way she looked at me, like I was insane. Like I didn't know what I was talking about. I could see the confusion in her beautiful blue eyes, and it broke me. I started for the window, my cool expression back in place.

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have came. I should've thought twice before gathering that you might have been interested in me." My words tumbled out of my mouth, my mind whirling. Until she grabbed my arm. I stopped, and turned.

"I want you here. " She said in a voice so small, I wasn't even sure she actually said it. My heart jump started. "I want you here. With me." She said a bit louder, a little more conviction in her tiny voice.

I want you here. with me. The words replayed in my head slowly, like a skipping record. When I turned my head to look at her, she had a small smile on playing with her lips. I couldn't help myself any longer, I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.

My cool lip ring must've surprised her, because the small gasp against my mouth only egged me on more. I slid my long, pale fingers down her sides, the bathrobe she wore was soft and pink. The warmth of her skin flushed against me, my hair draping down to surround her face with mine, creating a curtain of silk that separated us from the world. I shattered. Fireworks went off within me, her Charlotte russe perfume filtered through my nose and my senses stung from where she touched me. My fingers grasped her hips as I pulled her as close as possible, my member grinded into her as her fingers clumsy undid her robe, letting it fall from her shoulders. When her arms wrapped around my neck, i nearly lost it. Her bronze fingers grasping my hair, I gasped against her mouth.

We found the bed eventually, her back against the pink blanket and my black cladded body against hers. Her fingers roamed across my chest, and my heart thudded feriously within my chest. My lips ached for the taste of her tongue, my body begging for more. I grinded my hips into hers slowly, careful not to move to fast. The soft moan that parted her lips sent my senses haywire. I couldn't help but slide my hands under her shirt and across her toned stomach. The taste of her mouth was like heaven within my own personal hell. Every thought I had that wasn't her evaporated from my mind. My focus was on the soft touch of her skin, the shaking in her legs as she wrapped them around my waist and the small sounds she made as I kissed down her neck. Our breaths mingling together to create a choir only suitable for hell.

When she yanked at my shirt, I leaned back. Slipping my fingers under the hem of my shirt, I slowly pulled it up, a worry of concern flashing across the front of my mind. I wasn't built like her ex boyfriend. While he was all muscle, I was skinny and pale. Yeah, I had some muscle, but the long and wirey kind. The muscles that hid beneath the skin. But one look at her, and the doubt vanished. The way her cheeks flushed made my heart break. I leaned back down, her hands roaming up and down my body. I welcomed the soft bite of her nails as they scratched down my back. Her shirt was already off, the white bra looking vibrant against her bronze skin. The contrast between us was uncanny, but attractive. While she was bronze and blonde, I was pale and black. The line of good and evil had been crossed and there was no going back.

When I pulled off her pink panties, my dick gave a throb. My eyes didn't leave hers, and her's didn't leave mine. She looked at me with desperation, the blue depths seemed to be begging me to be quicker. I stood from her bed, looking down at her with a sultry gaze. The green in my eyes vibrant against my black hair. I unzipped the black skinny jeans, my chains dangling from the pockets clinked in response as I pushed them down my legs. Stepping out of them, I tried to be as graceful as possible. Not wanting to spoil her image of me. When I pushed my black boxer breifs down and let them pool around my legs, I heard her soft moan and my dick twitched in response. I slowly climbed back onto the bed, hovering above her while she let her hands caress my sides and back.

"Are you sure.." I asked her in a quiet voice, my words sounded foreign to my ears. I never had to ask any girl if they were sure, I just did it. There was no pre-negotiating with Lacey, she was usually the one who insisted. When I saw Isobel's sweet lips turn up into a smile and the nod of her head, my chest constricted. She wanted me.

When I positioned myself into her opening, I felt her nails dig into my shoulders, preparing herself. When I slowly pressed my crown into her, I exhaled sharply. Sensations spread through my body that couldn't be explained with words. Pushing the rest of my member into her, I stilled. Feeling her adjust to my size, I waited for the signal. When she pressed her hips into mine with an exhale of a moan, I started moving my hips. Resting my hands on either side of her head, I stared into her blue orbs with my jaded greens. My thin lips parted as I slowly rocked into her, pleasure coursing through my midsection and setting my body on fire. My moans and hers mixed together, the sounds of her soft pants was like Lucifer with all his glory was calling my name. Like taking one bite out of the sweetest apple, the temptation for more was too much for me to handle.

Sweat glistened down our bodies as we molded into one. The moans quiet, but harsh in our ears and in the silence of the house. My teeth gritted together as she bit into my pec hard, leaving a ring of red teeth marks and a red hickey when she pulled away. My thrusts were becoming faster and deeper as she wrapped her long legs around my waist, my eyes went back to hers as her cheeks flushed bright red. Her walls were tightening around my throbbing cock, pulsating as she prepared to cum. I could feel my balls tightening as they slapped across her ass. Before she could scream, I pressed my mouth to hers hard, kissing her with passion as our tongues bonded to each other. Tasting each other like the last water in the Sierra desert, desperate for each other. She came around me with a scream into my mouth, her walls tightening and then pulsating around me. I came right afterwards, squirting my hot juices into her. I felt them drip out of her, being too crammed with my flesh to hold them inside. I slowed my hips, still pumping into her as the final rounds of her climax crumbled around us. My arms shook, buckling and I fell on her. My head fell between her sweaty breasts, my ear against her chest.

We laid in silence, the only sound being the beats of our hearts as they thudded loudly. The serenity of it overwhelmed me, filling me with a sense of peace. I lifted my head to see her eyes had shut, her hand on my head as though she held me as close as possible. Her breathing was even and I lifted my crumpled hair to look at her. The blonde in her hair seemed dimmed compared the pink of the blanket, the sweat of her skin has glistened slightly in the light. I stood up slowly, careful not to wake her.

I dressed slowly, carefully with the chains on my pants and my rings off the dresser so they wouldn't make any noise. I felt wrong for leaving her now, after what we have done together. But it wasn't as if her parents would be okay to find them cuddled up naked in the morning. Brushing my fingers through the crimps in my sweat-dried hair, I pulled my boots on each foot slowly. My eyes not leaving her sleeping body. I snuck over to the nightstand, pulling a piece of paper from one of the drawers and a bright pink pen from the holder.

Finished, I left it on the dresser with the class ring that usually bore my finger all day and all night. Opening the window, I grabbed the small ice-chest bag and climbed out the window and into the darkness that awaited me. Glancing back to check on her and the note that read.

_"For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And so, all the night tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling-my darling-my life and my bride,_

_In her sepulchre there by the sea,_

_of my beautiful Annabel Lee. "_

_You are my Annabel Lee._

_Yours Always,_

_-V_

REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. hope you enjoyed it. we all love a little Varen.

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
